Pirate Princess
by httydandmore
Summary: Emma and Killian's daughter needs to find them. All she have is a book about her parents, from when they first meet till their daughter is taking away from them. Their daughter finds them (well one of them) just 200 years in the past. When she wasn't even near to be born. She needs to go back home, but how to you get out of Neverland when Peter Pan won't let you win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, this is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic!**  
><strong>It was harder then I thought to write this, it was easy to write their child's part. I hope I don't confuse you with the jumps.<strong>

**So what is this about?**  
><strong>Read and you get the answer. ;)<strong>

**English is not my first language and I'm not so good at writing english so I'm so sorry if I spelled something wrong!**  
><strong>I hope you like it. :)<strong>

**OoOoO**

No, no, no no no no!

I can't be! No way!

Okay, maybe I can but... a child?

A CHILD!

I can't be pregnant! That wasn't the plan! Do I want another kid? Can I be a mum this time!? I don't wanna go through that awful, painful horrible, wonderful childbirth again! And Killian...

Killian.

Killian is going to be a father.

Captain Hook is going to be a father.

That made me smile and feel terrified at the same time.

How are I'm going tell him? And how are I'm gonna tell my parents?

How do you tell Snow White and Prince Charming that you, their daughter, that you are pregnant?

And the father is a pirate.

Sure we are married and they have let him in to the family and all that.

We got home from our honeymoon a week ago and finally got home to Storybrooke and our beach house we bought when Hook proposed to me at the beach almost a year ago.

I couldn't say no. Not after all we have go through and after his hard 300 years behind him.

And I love him.

And I don't think that no one need to ask me who fixed the wedding.

Mary Margaret was asking when the wedding was when I said that Hook proposed to me. And after that the apartment was full of wedding magazines and all she talked about was about the wedding, that Hook and I didn't even was thinking about.

But I couldn't say to her to stop, I am her only daughter and I didn't wanna take away her happiness.

And my dress, my dress was her wedding dress and I still have no idéa how she got it.

She told me that I looked like a swan in that dress.

But I did not have the same hairstyle as she had.

And Henry.

Henry.

Henry!

What will he say about this!? This.. this... child!

I hope he's okay with it.

Great now I need to tell him.

Why is life need to be so hard?!

"Emma?" Oh great. Killian. I need to tell him. Okay.

"Emma?" he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Emma, are you okay, love?" He knocks again.

I take a deep breath, take a piece of paper and roll in the pregnancy test and throw it in the trash.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I say and open up the door. He looks worried at first and then he smiles. God, I love that smile.

I smile back and say:

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Tell him.

Tell him!

Tell. Him.

TELL HIM!

He takes my hand and we go back to the living room. Right we were watching a movie on netflix.

Life is hard.

OoOoO

"So...?"

Mary Margaret is looking at me, waiting to me to say something.

We are alone in her and David's apartment. And it now or never I'm going to tell her that I'm pregnant. Okay here we go.

"I'm pregnant" I say fast. And didn't think that she was drinking tea right there when I said it.

She spits it out so it squirts out of her mouth. She caught and ask me:

"What?! Are you serious?!"

I nod.

She bring a big smile on her face and through her arms around me. And she hugs me tight. To tight.

"Mom, I can't breathe" I say.

"Sorry." She says and she lets go of me. She still got her big smile on her face.

"I can't believe it! You're going to be mother again! I'm soexcited ! Wait have you told Hook?"

"Of course I have!" I say a little to fast. She cross her arms on her chest and look at me with a I-don't-believe-you look.

Fine, she got me.

"Fine, I haven't told him yet but I will, someday." I say and I'm not looking at her.

"Emma, why haven't you told him yet? He's the father!"

Maybe 2 seconds go by and she says:

"He is the father? Right!"

"Of course he is!" I say and looking at her.

"Then why haven't you told him yet?!" I don't know how to answer that question. I know I need to tell him and that fast or he will not be happy if I keep it a secret another day more.

I think I'm afraid to tell him.

How to you tell a pirate that you are pregnant with his child?

Have anyone done that?

"I don't know, how do I tell a pirate that I'm pregnant with his child?"

A few seconds goes by.

"You are afraid, aren't you?" she say. Not the answer I was hoping for but... She got me.

"Maybe" "Don't be. He's your husband." I'm still not used that call me or hear other people that he's my husband.

"But he have the right to know" She say and takes my hands and she gives me a smile.

"I know" I say and give a smile back to her.

"So." she says and let go of my hands.

"Now we have to arrange a nursery for baby and..." I stop her.

"I have nine months to fix everything, please don't rush this like you did with the wedding" I say look into her eyes.

"I know but..." She wrinkled her forehead like she thinks really hard.

"I rushed your wedding?" she whispered.

Great, just great.

"No. No you didn't" Please go with it and let it go.

"Then why did you say it?" she ask.

God. Why did I say that? Now the baby talk seems better than this.. wedding talk.

"I... I don't know. But you didn't rush it. If you didn't do it, it wouldn't been perfect like it was. So no, you did not rush it at all."

Please, don't say anything more about it!

And as I was hoping for she doesn't say anything more about it, because she starting to talk about the baby talk.

"So are you sure you wanna wait with all the baby talk stuff and not do it all now so it's done?"

I nod and say:

"I'm sure. I wanna tell Hook first"

"Tell him today" she say.

Today? Do I really need to? Is not that I'm gonna wake up tomorrow with a nine month pregnant belly.

"Yeah, I will do that" I say while I'm looking down to the floor.

"Hey." She say and I look up to her face.

"Promise me that you will tell him today."

Tell him today. Tell him today.

"I promise" I will tell him today.

"Good, the sooner the better"

OoOoO (Mary Margaret's POV.)

"Emma is pregnant" I say to David when he got home after he was walking with Neal so he could go to sleep.

"What?" David ask.

"Emma is.." "I heard you but... What!" He say.

"She came to me and said to me that she's pregnant and.. she haven't even told Hook." I say while David sat down on a chair by the table.

"I did not see that coming" he whispered and look into space.

I look at him worried and ask him:

"Aren't you happy?" that took Davids attention to me.

"Of course I'm happy. I just... didn't see it coming."

I smiled. We're going to ne grandparents again. Another baby in this family. And Neal and their baby will be almost at the same age! Just a year and a half between them!

"Bloody hell, the pirate is gonna be a father" Davis say.

"Yeah."

OoOoO (Emma's POV.)

I can't do this.

I just can't.

But I have to.

Hook and I are walking on the beach. It's ten o'clock in the evening and the stars is shining and the moon is almost full.

And I need to tell him.

Stop him, turn him just, half around, so you can see him right in the face and say "I'm pregnant" and it's done.

And that's exactly what I do.

"Killing" I say, turn him so his face is in front of me and I look into his wonderful blue eyes for a moment and then I say it:

"I'm pregnant" There! I said it!

Mary Margaret, Snow White, mum or whatever her name is, I did as I promised you. I told him. Be proud over me, again.

Killian is just looking at me for a while.

I would to anything just to know what in his head right now.

Will he yell or run away or take away the marriage?

God, I hope not.

"Hook?" I say. And then he smiles and laugh a little and then he kisses me, right on my lips. He kissed me with passion and love. He kissed me in 10 seconds and then he picks me up and spins me around. While he laugh.

"You aren't mad or angry or anything?" I ask him when he has put me down and our foreheads are touching each other.

"Mad? Why would I be mad love?" he ask.

"I don't know. I thought you didn't want a child." I say.

"If it is our child, then yes, I want this child." he say and place his hand on my belly.

I can't help but smile. And give him a kiss on his lips.

"I'm the father, right?" He ask me.

"Of course you are, pirate" I say and then we kiss, again.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mrs Jones" he say.

God, I have the best husband in the world.

**OoOoO**

This day can't get more horrible then it is!

I'm late for school, I'm pretty sure that my hair looks like a big bird nest, I haven't done my math homework (perfect) and my mum haven't done my breakfast like she promised me yesterday and of course I'm forgetting my other homeworks at home. Great, my day is just perfect. The only good with this day that it's the last monday on this stupid school year. Then it's summer break! YES! My life maybe will be better!

Finally I'm here! Even if I hate school and it's the last place on earth I wanna be on, I'm happy for being here. All I need to do is to open the door the the classroom, apologizes to the teacher that I'm late and go red as a tomato to my seat in the classroom.

Yep, I take that back, this day can be more horrible than just the morning is.

I open my locker quickly and throwing my things in and take my books, pencil and eraser, locking my locker and running to the classroom door. I stand in front of it and take a deep breath.

Okay, 1,2,3.

I open the door and see the whole class staring at me like I have two heads.

I look at the teacher and say:

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Mark"

Please don't ask me why I'm late. Please!

"You are 15 minutes late Alice, this is just a warning, just promised that this will not happen again in the future" He say.

It's only a week left then I'm out of this school, so that's is a easy promise.

"I promise Mr. Mark" I say.

"Good, take a seat."

I start to walk to a seat on the other side of the room, the only empty seat.

I bet that I'm red as a tomato when I walk to the seat.

AND CAN EVERYONE STOP LOOKING AT ME!?

IS NOT LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE TOMATO SAUCE JUST BECAUSE I LOOK A TOMATO RIGHT NOW! JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME!

Finally I sit down and all I can hope for that this week go fast.

I really need summer break.

At lunch I finally meet Mia. My best friend.

"So I heard that you were late to your first class today"

What a best friend I have. No Hi or Hello just "So I heard that you were late to your first class today"

Yep, I gotta love her.

"How did you know? You weren't in that class!" I say.

"Rumors" she simply say. And starts to eating on her lunch.

"And here I thought that my day couldn't get any worse." I say.

She smiles at me and say.

"Think again, princess." God, I hate that nickname.

"Stop calling me that!" I say angry and trying not to laugh.

"Stop calling you what princess?"

"Princess. Stop calling me princess." I say to her.

"Why? I have called you that before when we were little." She says.

"I know that, but that was when we were little now were 15 years old and I'm not a princess."

She smiled took a bite of her food and asked me after she swallowed.

"Why did you come late?"

"I woke up late okay?"

"I can see that and to you wanna hear good news?" she ask me.

If I wanna hear good news?

Of course I want! Please tell me that this week is off and we all can go home and have summer break!

"School is over after lunch"

She's lucky that I haven't food in my mouth or I would be coughing and I don't wanna do.

YES! No more school today!

Wait.

"Why didn't I got to know?" I ask her.

"Because you were late to your first class maybe?" she says.

I nod. My day maybe isn't that horrible anyway.

"Oh, yeah how was it at the dentist?" I ask. She has removed her braces today that's why I haven't seen her today.

"It went well I guess." She says.

I eat up my food fast and I stand up and see that we are the last people here.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone change their minds of taking the half day off."

"What did you mean that you saw that I was late?" I ask her while I close my locket.

"Have you seen your hair today?" She simple ask.

"No." I say. And now I don't really want to.

We starting to walk out of the school while passing some students who are taking stuff of off their locker and some students are walking out of the school.

"You'll probably scream" she say in a low voice.

I wanna ask her why I would scream when she say:

"Do you need a ride home? My mom texted me that she can pick us up."

I nod and then we see her mom's car just out side of the school.

"That went fast" she says and starting to walk to the car while I walk behind her.

I open the back door of the car and I hear her mom, Jean, say:

"Hi, girls"

"Hi, mom" Mia say. And I say "Hi, Jean" And we say that at the same time.

When I'm finally out of the car and I have said goodbye and thanks for the ride, I walk to the front door of the big mansion that I call my house.

Yes, I live in a mansion.

Still not a princess!

I open the door and close it when I'm in the house.

I hang up my jacket and takes off my shoes and I leave my bag on the floor.

I walk in to the kitchen and I see a note on the table that I didn't see on the morning because I was in a rush.

It say:

_Sorry for not making your breakfast, honey._

_Love_

_Your mother._

Well is good that she didn't did it because I didn't have the time to eat it anyway.

Then I remember that I would look in the mirror.

But do I really want to?

I go the hall and I look into the mirror and I almost scream. (Mia was almost right)

My hair is big and is tangled. How are I'm gonna take this out?

Urgh!

I walk up to my room and take my brush and trying to brush my hair out.

No, this will never work.

Okay I'll take a shower.

Yeah, a long warm shower.

I end up in the tub.

A warm bath isn't bad either.

Not bad at all.

After the bath I just take a t-shirt and sweatpants to put on me.

Time to do that stupid math homework.

Ugh!

I hate math so much.

Stupid homework.

I'm almost done! Only two math problems left and this shit is done!

...

...

...

...

DONE!

YES!

And I'm hungry.

I walk down to the kitchen and do some cereals to myself.

And I look at the clock. Three O'clock. Mom will be home in 2 hours and my dad 3 hours. I still got time.

I eat up my cereals, put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and I walk up to my room.

My hair is almost dry so I take a brush and I brush threw my hair.

My long hair that's to my waist.

Then I go to my closet. My walking closet and pulls out a drawer that's in the back of the room.

Under few of my t-shirts I take out a brown kinda big book and I sit down on the little couch that's in that room and I look at the cover and I smile.

'Once Upon A Time'

I open it and I go to my favorite page with my favorite picture.

A woman and a man who's holding a newborn baby.

I know that, that's me. The baby.

And that's my parents.

It says Alice writing in dark blue on that white blanked that's holding the newborn baby worm.

And how to I know that, that that's my parents.

Well the women have the same smile, hair and almost the same face shape as me. And I have the same eye color as the man. And the same forehead and nose.

And in the text that's writing on the right side of the picture it says:

_And the pirate and the princess got their beautiful baby daughter that they had been waiting for so long.  
><em>_They named her 'Alice Emma Jones'  
><em>_Their happiness couldn't describe in words.  
><em>_And they were now a family.  
><em>_A happy family._

I have a big feeling that that's my family. My parents.

All I wanna know is why they never came and looked after me.

I'm still waiting.

I have always been waiting.

Mia doesn't really have right about that I'm a princess.

If my mom is a princess and my dad is pirate, then I'm a pirate princess.

_Pirate Princess._

**OoOoO**

**Is it good so far? Emma with a break down, Snow, David and Hook happy and Alice with stress and happiness.**  
><strong>Alice was not her first name when I did this, it was Mia, but that was so close to Milah, so I changed it.<strong>  
><strong>I did not take the name Alice from "Alice in wonderland" I thought of that when I came up with Alice and I thought of Alicia but I was hooked on the name Alice so Alice it is! :)<strong>

**I have a the whole story in my head. Alice will meet her parents (well one of them) in the past (I don't know if you already guessed, but I think you know if I tell you this) and she will meet Peter Pan and Baelfire. (I think you know the parent now?) And a few others. This is a story about Alice founding her parents. It will just take years for her, but she will always be 16 (okay, she will always look 16)  
>I was planning to upload this when I had like 10 chapters or something like that, but I have only 3 and the third one is a long one. <strong>

**I hope you will like this fanfiction (although I will not be updating as much now during school days) BUT DON'T WORRY! I have christmas break in three weeks! YAY! But I will try to write on the weekends. And I have another fanfiction to write to so... have patience.**

**Review, favorite or follow? Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pink

**Time for the next chapter! **

**OoOoO**

Chapter 2 - Pink

1 month.

I'm now 1 month pregnant. And I just want this to be over.

Hook is over protecting me. Mary Margaret is talking about the baby almost all the time, she even made me and Hook babysit Neal and that went... pretty well. David even said that Killian had take away his hook, because he didn't want Neal to get hurt. It was a interesting evning anyway.

I didn't know that Hook was good with children.

Okay, maybe not the best person with children, but better then I thought. That was a surprise to me.

Henry is his regular self he just ask things about the baby.

Like if we wanna know the gender on the baby.  
>We have agreed that we want to know.<p>

And some other stuff.  
>He even asked who the guardian is gonna be, witch led to a big question that we still have no answer to.<br>Maybe Mary Margaret, David or maybe Henry? Granny, Ruby or Belle?

You see? That's a big question.

Still we got 8 months left to figure that out and give people answers.

Were we I? Right.

"Blue or red?" Me, Mary Margaret, Hook, David, Neal and Henry is in Mary Margaret and David's apartment and right now we're looking for a color to the baby. Like my color on my blanket is purple.

We have agreed that pink is out of the question.

"Blue" Hook and I say on the same time.

"Okay." she says and looks happy that we agreed on thighs. "Light or dark blue?" she ask while she's looking at us.

"Dark" Hook and I say.

"Okay" she say and write down on the baby list we've made in just a hour, we're still not done.

**OoOoO**

Maybe it sounds silly but I think (and hope) that, that's my parents.

"Alice! I'm home!" Mom? The clock isn't even five! Why is she home early? Then I hear she come up from the stars and then I throw down the book in the drawer and closes it.

"Alice?"

"In here mum!" I say. Good, what will I say now?

"There you are, get dressed."

"Why?" I ask.

"Your dad is coming home in a few minutes and were going to a restaurant to eat today" She say.

Restaurant? Wait, dinner now?

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"Good." she say and she walk out of my room.

Great now I need to find some clothes. Even if it's not really a problem, because my wardrobe is full of clothes. Is just that I need to find some clothes that my parents will say okay to.

Other wise I just take the first t-shirt and pants I see.

But eating on a restaurant is where take-the-first-t-shirt-and-pants look isn't even an option.

I just take jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

I brush my hair (That's not completely dry) and my curls are now coming up everywhere.

Do I have time to flat the curls out?

"Alice, honey. Are you ready?"

And that answer my question.

"In a minute!" I answer her.

I put on mascara and a little lip gloss before I go down.

I'm not really that person who have lip gloss but it seems so lonely just to have mascara.

When I walk down the stars I see my dad putting on his jacket.

You see that's not the only thing I know that the pirate and the princess are my parents. My parents that I live with now (and have lived with since I was one) is nothing like me. I mean, my dad have light brown hair and dark, dark blue eyes and my mum have dark brown hair (with now is blonde because she have colored it) and she as light green eyes.

And non of their faces is like mine. Not their nose, forehead, cheeks, chin. Hell if you watched us from a mile away you still would say:

"Yep, that girl is adopted." Hell you can even be blind!

My dad is looking with me gives me a smile.

"Good your ready. Now we can leave." my mom say when she came out of the kitchen to the hall.

When we finally come to the restaurant, after a boring 20 minutes car ride, I'm starving. I want food.

"Family Adams?" a man ask. The man are definitely working here.

In this big fancy restaurant.

Oh yeah, my lastname is Adams. Alice Adams. I wish I had a better lastname.

"Yes." My dad responds.

The man smiles and say "This way"

We following him to a table for four.

The thought of food on that table that we are going to eat makes my stomach starts to rumble. Give me some food.

Now.

I'm full. I cant eat anymore.

That chicken was too good to be true.

I'm full and my stomach hurts but it was worth it.

It's always worth it.

And we have been her for 2 hours!

"Ready to go home?" my mom ask. Is like she reads my mind sometimes.

"I am." dad say. "Are you done Alice?" he say and looks at me.

I nod and we stands up from the table.

When I open my door to my room I almost gets a heart attack, because I wasn't ready that a pink dress would be in the middle of my room.

A big long pink dress. It looks like a Barbie dress.

"What do you think?" did my heart stop?

"I..."

"Don't you just love it?" my mum ask me.

Love it? Don't you mean hate it? If that dress was in any other color I would love it. But it's in pink so... yeah I hate it.

"Come on! You need to try it!" mom says and push me towards to the pink dress.

Okay, maybe hate is a strong word, because it is beatiful. Is just something I would not wear or don't want in my closet.

"You would look so beautiful in this" my mum whispear.

So I don't look beautiful any other time then when I wear this?

Sorry mum but then I'm never gonna be beautiful.

"This dress, pink shoes and a tiara."

Wait! Why pink? Does it looks like I wear pink? I don't wanna wear pink!

Why do people think that girls likes pink? I don't! And I'm sure many people in this world doesn't like pink either!

I'm mad!

She have giving me pink clothes since I was little and stopped when I was 8 when she gave me a pink dress and I got so mad that I riped the skirt and she got so mad at me that she never would bye me dress again.

I was kinda happy about it, but then I was sad and regret it.

I pull my hand out the skirt and drag it down so it rips apart.

And then three thinks happens really fast.

My mum screams.

My mum takes my arm away from the dress.

And my face is infront of hers.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she scream to me.

I didn't even think when I said it, I didn't even want to say it right there tight now. But I couldn't stop myself.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND DAD AND THIS DRESS! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HATE PINK AND I HATE DRESSES! I DON'T WANNA LIVE HERE ANYMORE! I WANT TO GO HOME TO MY REAL PARENTS! FELL THAT I'M LOVED AND SAFE! I HATE YOU ALL!"

That was not planned. That was so NOT planned. But it happened and now I wanna go back in time.

My mom is staring at me. All I can see in her eyes is anger, even if my eyes a blurry because of my tears in my eyes.

"You have read that stupid book again haven't you? Alice, fairy tales isn't really. That book is just nonsense." Then her voice is soft. Scary soft.

"We love you and we always will and we always has. You are loved and you are safe. You don't like that dress, then fine, but you didn't have to rip it."

And can feel and see that she's lying to me.

Everything is silence. We just stare at each other till she walk out of my room and close the door.

**OoOoO**

**This chapter isn't so good. I wrote Alice as a bitch when I first wrote this but I changed my mind and now she's not a really bad bitch.**  
><strong>I will write more about the pink color and why her parents are hitting her in the next chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I know I wrote more about Alice then Emma and Hook and all the others but it's easier to write about Alice then the others.<br>And I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong!**

**Review? Please :)**


End file.
